Season 3
Season 3 takes place five months after the Liars learn that Hanna's best friend, Mona Vanderwaal, is the infamous "A". When returning for their senior year, Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily continue to face the on-going mystery regarding Alison's death. A new "A" also rises after the downfall of Mona's revelation. The new "A" is revealed to be a team of people who are expected to follow specific orders given by a blonde woman wearing a red coat. The first half of the season focuses on the unexpected exhumation of Alison's body, the investigation regarding Maya's death and uncovering who the Black Swan from the masquerade ball. Hanna attempts to find answers by visiting Mona at Radley Sanitarium while Aria is introduced to Maggie, Ezra's ex-girlfriend whom he had a child with. Emily comes face to face with Maya's killer and Spencer begins to feel betrayed by her own family when her Mother agrees to take Garrett's side for his upcoming trial. After Toby is revealed as the second "A" team member, the second half of the season shifts focus to the mystery surrounding the woman in the red coat. Spencer quickly becomes withdrawn from her friends after finding out Toby's secret and Aria begins to suspect that her father might have been involved in Alison's death. Meanwhile, Hanna attempts to reconnect Caleb with his biological father and Emily is more motivated than ever to figure out who murdered Alison after it is revealed that she spent the summer before being buried alive in Cape May with Cece and Detective Wilden. Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer continues to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby deepens. She attempts to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby takes a number of hits and misses. Continued evidence and drama leads her to fight with her sister Melissa even more and a shocking secret about Melissa is revealed and Spencer's mother starts to defend Garrett for his trial against murder. Emily Fields After losing Maya and finding Alison's grave empty, Emily continues to struggle with her loss during her senior year. She is more motivated then ever to find answers about Alison's killer and still just barely hoping that Maya might still be alive. Emily is not miss perfect anymore, having spent her summer heavily partying and drinking. Emily has a job at Rear window brew and Emily finds some solace after meeting Maya's cousin Nate in "Birds of a Feather,". Hanna Marin Hanna is determined to find answers about Alison's death by visiting Mona at Radley Sanitarium. She continues to hold a relationship with Caleb while also overcoming Mona's betrayal. She is also growing closer to Wren who works at the Radley Sanitarium. Caleb doesn't approve of Hanna's visits to Mona, so he threatens Mona to leave Hanna alone. Later in the season, Hanna and Caleb break-up. Hanna is also accused of stealing Alison's body by Officer Wilden. Hanna and Caleb later get back together and continue their relationship secretly so "A" wouldn't mess with it. Aria Montgomery Aria's romance with Ezra continues to plague her relationship with her family especially her father. Like the rest of the four, Aria is just as determined to find more answers. But since the end of season two, Aria's parents have separated and her mother has moved out. Her mother, Ella, says that it wasn't Aria and Ezra's fault but, more the fact that they'd married young and grown apart. Aria's father starts to date Meredith and as a result, Aria puts up a dating profile for her mother on an online dating website. Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings (24/24) *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery (24/24) *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin (24/24) *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields (24/24) *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (18/24) *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers (15/24) *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (14/24) *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin (13/24) *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery (13/24) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (13/24)/Red Coat (8/24) *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery (9/24) Recurring/Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh (13/24) *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers (11/24) *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston (8/24) *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall (8/24) *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden (8/24) *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings (7/24) *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings (7/24) *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis (7/24) *Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain/Lyndon James (7/24) *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman (6/24) *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake (6/24) *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields (6/24) *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds (5/24) *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald (4/24) *Aeriel Miranda as Shana (4/24) *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain (4/24) *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson (4/24) *Aeriel Miranda as Shana (4/24) *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler (3/24) *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn (3/24) *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan (2/24) *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell (2/24) *Steve Talley as Zack (2/24) *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan (2/24) *Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin (2/24) *Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald (2/24) *Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss (1/24) *Nolan North as Peter Hastings (1/24) *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields (1/24) *Robbie Amell as Eric Kahn (1/24) Episodes Navigational Category:Season Category:Season 3